Nakuru's 'Curiosity'
by DhenRia
Summary: "I've just had an idea Suppi…" Nakuru began, "Listen Suppi… I know now how I could understand Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama." "And that would be?" he asked, partly fearing her answer. "I'll just have to turn myself into a real girl," she answered. Rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1: A Brilliant(?) Idea

The sun streamed in 'her' room as the long brown-haired 'girl' named Ruby Moon, or more commonly known in her human form as Akizuki Nakuru, opened the curtains. She breathed in the cool spring air and smiled. They've been back for a year now and it was the first time that she will be enjoying spring again in Japan since they arrived.

'This is certainly a wonderful day,' Nakuru thought as she walked through the halls of their newly-created-mansion. The card mistress had been too concerned that they had to live in a small apartment since their home was demolished to make way for the amusement park so she took it upon herself to find them a new home. However, said house hunt had led to disastrous circumstances which ended with Eriol creating a mansion for them instead.

She was making a mental list of the breakfast menu as she hummed a familiar, jolly tune. But as she passed her master's bedroom, all thoughts of breakfast and a happy Sunday morning flew out the window and she groaned. They were going at it again like rabbits. Her mistress's moans, although muffled were still far too loud. Creaks, thumps and moans were all that she heard until…

"ERIOL, HARDER, HARDER!" her already-official-mistress-in-her-mind had all but screamed.

Nakuru jumped in surprise and fled to the safety of the kitchen as she mumbled about lust-filled-masters, crazy-mistresses and horny-adults-who-act-like-teenagers-that-can't-keep-their-hands-to-themselves.

"Mumbling wouldn't help Ruby Moon," said a voice that entered the kitchen.

Nakuru then noticed her 'brother' Spinel Sun flying towards the table countertop with a thick black book.

"They're going at it like rabbits AGAIN Suppi! And it's not even 7 o'clock," Nakuru nearly screamed.

"I know. Why did you think I chose to move here in the kitchen knowing full well of your presence? And for the nth time, my name is SPINEL SUN, not SUPPI or whatever nickname you've invented," Spinel answered as he settled himself and continue reading the book he brought.

She decided to keep her mouth shut and tried to get her master and mistress out of her mind so she could proceed cooking that day's breakfast. However, try as she may, (she REALLY did try) her curiosity sparked again. Yes, it has only been a year since they've been back. Yes, her master and mistress had only discovered their feelings for each other summer last year. And yes, they've only been together for a few months. But ever since her Eriol-sama and his beloved Daidouji heiress had discovered the joys and pleasures of sex during the winter holidays, they'd been going at it like rabbits. She had to admit that at first, it was fun trying to catch them in the act. But as the two got used to her antics, they merely let her be and even went as far as informing her of their next 'tryst' just to satiate her 'curiosity.' Now, her master and mistress didn't even bother to be discreet about their 'bedroom activities.'

"Ne, Suppi, I just don't understand what's so good about sex… I mean I tried reading those erotic novels that Tomoyo-sama has. I also searched for that thing they call porn in the internet. But I still don't understand what's so good about it," she openly admitted out loud.

Spinel Sun was truly disturbed by his partner's thoughts and activities. If she truly did those, it's no wonder her mind works in a different way. And he means in a REALLY different kind. Well, he thinks it's no wonder since they have one Eriol Hiiragizawa for a master. However, these thoughts never showed on his face nor did it escape his lips.

"And why are you so interested about it?" he asked, eyes not leaving the book he was reading.

"I just want to understand Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama…" she answered softly.

"Maybe it's because you're not human. Perhaps, Eriol-sama did not include the capability to understand and have those feelings when he created us. Well, for one, you lack the basic factor that would enable you to feel lust," Spinel simply answered, eyes never leaving the book.

"And that would be?" Nakuru faced him, suddenly interested in what he has to say.

"A human reproductive organ, of course. If you have the male or the female's reproductive organ, your body would produce the necessary hormones. And then just seeing or reading about those _things_ could incite lust," he babbled on. _Unless you're asexual, of course,_ he added in his mind. "But since you don't, it doesn't affect you at all."

Nakuru then became quiet again. For this, Spinel was thankful as he can go back to reading his book in peace. It had been a relatively long time of peace and quiet when Nakuru suddenly stopped chopping and faced the black feline. Spinel was all too aware of Nakuru's actions. First was the silence, which meant she's been thinking, (which almost always didn't mean good, at least for him). Second was the abrupt change of her aura and sudden movements.

"I've just had an idea Suppi…" Nakuru began.

'RED ALERT, RED ALERT! NEED TO EVACUATE THE VICINITY!' Spinel's thoughts ran as he closed his book and started to fly off to safety. However, his efforts proved futile for even before he could flap his wings, his sister had already caught his tail.

"Listen Suppi… I know now how I could understand Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama," she said.

"And that would be?" he asked, partly fearing her answer.

"I'll just have to turn myself into a _real_ girl," she answered.

"And how would you even do that?" Spinel asked.

"Eriol-sama has a lot of books about magic. There's bound to be one that would help me out there somewhere…" she said as she released her hold on Spinel's tail. Nakuru bounded her way towards the library, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

'Oh dear, this definitely sounds trouble…' Spinel thought.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and I hope you would be very patient regarding updates.


End file.
